She Loves You
by blondebombshell
Summary: ron and hermi are dating(sort of) and fighting, harry decides to step in and stop their fighting, its really short but i'm working on the second chapter right now r/r
1. Default Chapter

She Loves You  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, its all JK's  
  
A/N ok this is set in Harry's 5th year, Ron and Hermione have been dating (sort of) for the past month, but they are continually fighting, Harry steps in to help, and yes it's mostly fluff, no real plot  
  
"Why you little...!" came a scream from across the common room, it was Hermione and unsurprisingly her scream was directed at Ron. The rest of the Gryffindors merely turned there heads and continued on with their conversations in a bit louder voices to drown out the shouting. Harry Potter, however, had to be the unlucky person sitting in between them and by now his eardrums had about had enough.   
  
"Your just a nosy little brat, that's what you are" this time Ron was the one shouting "and untrusting too, wouldn't believe me would you, thought I was in a closet with Lavender didn't you" his voice was mocking now. Hermione's face was getting redder by the moment but when she spoke it was in a deathly whisper "No, Ronald, I didn't think you were in any closet doing anything with anyone" her voice was getting louder and Ron looked positively frightened. "I merely asked you where you had been, is there anything wrong with that!" Then there was a silence and Hermione continued on, although much quieter "Ronald, until you can change your attitude, we're through" and with that she marched up to her dorm, slamming the door behind her. Ron couldn't resist, however, and yelled after her "That's right Hermione, run up to your room and cry, break up with me HA! I break up with you!" and with that he too stormed up to his dorm.  
  
Harry sighed and headed up to his dorm to talk to Ron. He was getting sick and tired of their stupid fights and was going to put an end to it; he just had to figure out how.   
  
  



	2. We 'can't' work it out

She Loves You  
  
Chapter 2: We "can't" work it out (Beatles changed can)  
  
Disclaimer- you know the drill, it's in the first one  
  
Harry hurried up the staircase to his dorm, that he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. He knocked on the door and called "Ron", no answer "Oh come off it Ron, I know your in there" still no answer, "Fine then, its my room too, I'm coming in" and with that he opened the door to find the room empty. "Ron?" Harry called, he looked at Ron's bed but it was still made up the way the house elves had made it. Ron was definitely not in the room. Harry then stuck his head out the window and called again "Ron?" knowing full well there was no way Ron could be out there, since his room was many stories of the ground. Surprisingly, however, there was an answer.   
  
"What do you want" came Ron's voice from somewhere above Harry. Harry looked around carefully then called back   
  
"Where on earth are you Ron?" Ron's face came into view; he was hanging up side down from the roof. "What are you doing up their for Ron?" asked Harry, "and how did you get up their in the first place?"   
  
"Climbed Harry" replied Ron sarcastically "Its really not that hard to figure out"  
  
"Right" said Harry looking slightly abashed, "So what are you up their for anyways"  
  
"You have three guesses" Ron said "and the first two don't count"  
  
"Oh come of it Ron" Then it dawned on Harry, he looked up at Ron's face again and saw a slight redness around his eyes, although Ron himself was completely together. Ron had been crying, thought Harry, wonder about what. (As we can see Harry's a tad slow) "Ron" he called "anything wrong?"  
  
"No! Absolutely nothing is wrong, I'm perfectly fine, just-" Ron practically shouted but Harry cut him of.  
  
"Shut it Ron, I know something's up. How often do you climb on top of the roof, and not respond to me?" he questioned.  
  
"All right, all right. Its just this whole fighting with Hermione thing, its really starting to get to me"  
  
"Ah ha!" Harry said rather loudly and was cut off with a "Would you be quiet" from Ron. "Sorry, anyways, I just had a brilliant idea, and it might make you happier"  
  
Ron looked utterly confused and replied, "So...what is this brilliant idea you suddenly had?"  
  
"Can't tell" replied Harry "But hopefully you'll know soon enough. See you later Lover boy." With that Harry left, leaving a very confused Ron on the roof contemplating Harry's last words 'Lover boy', because he just knew he hated Hermione (at least at that moment) and there was no way she could like anymore anyways. What was he going to do?  
  
A/N I know, I know another relatively short one, I'm sorry. It's all just building up. Oh and I've decided to name each chapter after a song, just at the title is "She love you" Beatles. The actual She loves you part comes later. Anywayz read and review please!!  
  
  
  



End file.
